


Utopia

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book of Destiny, F/F, God - Freeform, Magic, Or Sort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Utopia, changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: Treat people with kindness has been a sentence going around for centuries, it's a sentence that is utopic, it can't exist without the polar opposite in the real world. But in a utopia? Everything is possible and Kara was about to find out how true that can be.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 10





	Utopia

As she stood there waiting for Mr. Mxyzptlk to leave she knew she had chosen well, it wasn't worth hurting Lena even more, especially like the last reality. The last one had been terrible, absolutely terrible. She didn't want to live in a world where she made Lena a monster like that because she hadn't helped her when she needed it.

"Eureka!" Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled out in triumph, making Kara almost jump since she hadn't expected him to yell him out in the slightest. Mr. Mxyzptlk frowned a little and rubbed his stubble with his hand while muttering: "Okay, okay, we have a beginning, a start, a perfect little pesky start, but- more... bigger... better..."

As a golden glow spread over Mr. Mxyzptlk Kara had to put a hand up to block her eyes, as the glow grew stronger she closed her eyes. When she felt the heat of the glow leave and the light behind her eyelids darken she quickly opened them and looked in shock at the man in front of her. "Mxy?" She said in awe because in front of her stood the one and only Mr. Mxyzptlk that had fought over her heart all those years ago and not some older version.

Mxy looked down and grinned, "Perfect!" He said cheerily, "Now, we only need that one little thing..." With a snap of his fingers, many little pieces of something that was broken fell on the ground.

"Oh," Mr. Mxyzptlk whispered while rubbing his hands together, "Well, easy-peasy fix. Just a little of-" He pushed his hands forward as the pieces moved together, "That." With that Mxy suddenly stayed quiet, which Kara didn't really notice as she was trying to puzzle what the broken item could be. "Ehum," Kara's head shot up as she heard Mxy clear his throat. "This is the moment you use a little of that pesky heat-vision on it,"

Kara was about to protest that he hadn't said anything like that, that she remembered he might be gone quicker if she helped. So without a word she used her heat-vision on the broken object, while Mxy said: "Good! Good! More, more! Just a little more...STOP!"

As Mxy grinned at the pile of ashes on the ground he said: "Perfect! You really are a child of Rao..." Kara was about to question what Rao had to do with this when Mxy put a hand up in Kara's direction, still not looking up from the ground, while sounding way too excited he said: "No, no. First this, questions later!"

While rubbing his hands together again and grinning like a maniac Mxy talked to himself again: "Now we just need a little bit of magic," He thrust his hands forward as some blue light shot out of it. "Ah... perfect," He rubbed his hands together again while whispering: "I'm forgetting something... ah! The most important thing, how could I forget!"

While shaking his head in disappointment, what Kara had to guess was in himself, he thrusted one hand forward where red sparks came out. "And now... de kers op de taart... Wait, wait," Kara frowned, she didn't really understand what that meant... but sure. Suddenly Mxy looked deep in thought, but not a second later he yelled out: "Eureka! Okay... Okay, that was just the wrong language. No worries! So... now... for the cherry on top!"

With some weird movements of Mr. Mxyzptlk the ashes began the light up in blue color, this time the light wasn't hurtful for her eyes as she slowly but surely saw something she had hoped to never see again being created: The Book Of Destiny.

As Mxy looked at her she saw that his eyes were pure blue. Kara wanted to tilt her head a little because she didn't really know what was going on, but it felt like she was pushing against some sort of invisible force. He glanced back at the almost complete book as he said: "This is something I had to do, so you won't interfere with what has to happen."

Kara was very confused. She didn't really understand what Mxy was talking about that had to happen. But, more importantly, why the Book of Destiny was there. "It's," Mxy started, which broke Kara out of her thoughts, "Not that anymore, never was meant to be that. Rao made it for you, for when a day like this would come,"

She wanted to ask many questions about what was going on, but she couldn't move even her lips. Suddenly the glow intensified as she saw the Book become a whole. Mxy took a step forward and grabbed the book, which was hovering in the air, and opened it. It didn't completely look like the Book of Destiny but still had some features. This book was cleaner, or at least appeared new.

"So," Mxy started as he glanced from the book to Kara and grinned like a maniac again. "I knew my time waiting would be worthwhile. You know, I never really was a fifth-dimensional Imp. I have and always will be Rao's representative. But it's time I give his gift to you."

Does Rao have a gift for her? Kara was really confused, she had never heard that somebody had contact with Rao, even those priestesses were a fluke. "Ah!" Mxy exclaimed, "I see you thinking, but not to worry. I will make sure everything will be alright, just wait and see!"

Mxy flipped the page and mumbled to himself, "This?" He clicked his tongue "Rao would want that," He flipped another page, "Hmmm..." He hummed, "Have to do something about those families... can't have them messing everything up, can we..." He hummed again, deep in thought.

"Ah! I have it, this will be perfect," He looked up and yelled: "Do you agree?" Kara wanted to gasp as suddenly there shone a light on the Book and Mxy. "Good!" Mr. Mxyzptlk exclaimed, Mxy glanced at Kara and said: "Kara, Daughter of Rao, I wish you and your mate all the luck in the world,"

Kara's vision started to become a bit blurry as she had trouble understanding what Mxy was saying: "But, our ways must part, mak... ...proud, ... w... f... you..." And with that, she felt all blood leave her head as she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but I like it. (Yes I listened to Harry Styles while writing this)


End file.
